Neverland Pirates!
by Shatsui
Summary: By reviewer: "You took the Inu cast, put them in the world of Peter Pan, and then dropped it on its head." The full summary is inside. I hope you enjoy Neverland Pirates! - R&R please! Thank you! :B Chap 3 up! vTTv
1. To Neverland

**Summary**: Kagome Higurashi, age 16, always dreamed of a land that was like a fantasy, where mermaids, elves, and even pirates were. One night, Kagome is asleep in her bed when she is woken up by a noise and meets a boy that is about her age who tells her about Neverland. Wondering what the place will be like, Kagome goes with the boy... only to find out it is not at all what she had expected. Will Kagome find love on her journy? And if not with the boy she met.. then who?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha... even though I wish I did... because...it would be so cool...! XD Hey Rumiko! If you need some ideas and help with a few more Inuyasha mangas, gimme a call, will ya! XB

**Fanfiction: Neverland Pirates!**

**Chapter 1**: _To Neverland!_

* * *

A young girl with raven black hair lay asleep in her bed. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. Her little brother Souta slept only a bed away from her as she dreamed about a magical land far, far away. She had a wonderful family and a sweet old dog named Oba. The place she always dreamed about had boys and girls that never grew up once they stepped foot onto the magical land. There would be Mermaids, Elves, and even Pirates! She would dream about it every night and- 

Kagome's eyes flickered slightly as she heard a noise that sounded somewhat like books crashing to the ground. She blinked twice and slowly turned her head towards the direction the sound had come from. As she turned, a dark figure came into view, and it looked as though it was running on her walls. By the shape of its body, Kagome could tell that it was a boy...

_BANG!_

Kagome sat up straight, looking about for what had caused the noise this time. She had not seen the first shadowy figure move, so she could only assume that there was more than one person, besides herself and Souta, in this room.

Looking in one big slow moving circle, Kagome searched for the noise causer.

At last, her eyes landed on but another moving Silhouette... Were there pointy things on the top of his head?  
Kagome was very confused. Was this all but a dream she had yet to wake from? She was soon corrected when something shark, whistled past her head, and her ears was cut.

She never remembered dreams causing pain before... even just a little bit...

She touched her ear, and looked at her fingers. There was some blood on them, but not much. She would live.  
Slowly looking up, as if just daring the black figures to try something, she stood up from her bed.  
This was her and her little brother's room. She would not let two shadows get in her way.

Walking briskly towards the two... she found herself getting slower...and slower...and slower...until she just stopped where she stood.

Had she even thought for a minute, that these two things could be MURDERERS? Or something...gulp...worse..?

Quickly, she turned around, and began waltzing towards her bed once again, only to be stopped by a voice that said, "Look what you have done! You woke up the poor young lady! Now come back here this instant so I can connect you back to my body!"

Was it just Kagome, or, did that sound...just odd? "Connect you back to my body"? What was he? Split in two halves!  
She shivered slightly at the thought. Putting on a brave face, she decided to confront the figure. If he called her a young lady, then he couldn't be all that bad...could he?

Stopping for a moment, she saw him moving closer to the window.  
This was her chance! She would get him close to the edge, and push him out! Heck! She didn't care if she was charged for murder!

Kagome saw him inching closer and closer to the windows ledge, and every inch he stepped, she would step also.

Closer...closer...closer...

Now was her chance! He was close enough! But instead of pushing him, she would questions him!

"Who are you!"

The boy whipped around, and stared at her in shock, and began walking backwards. Kagome just decided to walk forwards with every step he took.

"What are you doing here! Where did you come from! What's your name! And what in _GOD'S_ NAME did you mean by reconnecting that other person back to your body?"

The boy just stared at her for the longest time...

Kagome could make out his features a bit better since he was in the direct moonlight.

He had light brownish hair, Blue brown eyes, and a really weird green suit. And the two pointed things she had seen earlier were from the shape of his hat. It was a very weird...little green hat...

He waved his arms in from of himself in defense.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I am Hojo Chan," He breathed out roughly. "I am 16 years old, I was born August 10, 1875, I came here to retrieve my shadow, I'm from a far away land called Neverland, and what I meant about the whole reconnecting thing was that My shadow has to be reattached to my body! It feels very odd when you are without a shadow."

He said it all a bit quickly, but Kagome just ignored that. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! Look, I don't really ca-wait... 1875! But it's the year 1945! You should be like...like...like..." Kagome couldn't find any words. This guy should be as old as her grandfather for crying out loud!

He bowed his head. "Yes I know I look like I am 16...and I am! But only because I went to Neverland. If I stayed in this land, then I would probably be at least 70..." He said, smiling weakly.

Kagome held onto her head. This was so weird... was this just some prank? Was this guy a new kid who was going to her school?

Just as she tried to get her thoughts sorted, he said, "I know!" Kagome's head shot up. "I will take you to Neverland! You will love it there! There are things like...erm... Mermaids! Have you ever seen a mermaid before miss?" He said grinning.

Kagome shook her head slowly. Mermaids? What did he mean mermaids? Those things don't even exist! This _HAD_ to be a prank.

"Look, I know you must think this is some odd game, but it is not! I promise you!" The expression on his face told her he was telling the truth... but... something told her she just couldn't trust this boy. But she kept wondering what this...Neverland place was.

Opening her mouth to tell him she would consider going, she was stopped before she could get a word in, because out of the blue, came the boy...Hojo's Shadow.

"That is it! Come here right now you stupid little shadow!" He said, pouncing on it. Kagome watched bemused as Mr. Chan fought with his shadow.

This was all very absurd.

She then wondered... how come Souta didn't wake up all this time? They were both talking quite loudly... She walked over to his bed, and saw that he...wasn't there... just pillows...

'_He must have gone to mother and fathers bedroom because he once again had a bad dream_.' Kagome thought. Shrugging, she turned around, and saw that the Hojo person finally managed to get his shadow.

"Here..." He said handing it to her. "Could you sew my shadow back onto me?"

Twitching, Kagome shoved it away. "No way! I'm no seam-stress!" And she crossed her arms, as if telling him she is not going to use her arms or hands in any way to help him.

"Fine... I just won't take you to Neverland then..." He said, standing up.

A bit taken back by his words, she blurted out, "If it's a shadow why don't you just step on it where its feet are!"

Hojo Chan thought for a moment... "Hey, yeah! I'll do that!" She watched him as he placed his shadow on the ground and stepped on it.

"Hey! It worked! Ok, I will take you to Neverland." He said smiling.

"I would have made you take me anyways. If you didn't I would have wrestled you to the ground, and called the cops if you had not." She said smirking evilly.

He was taken aback by her rude remark, but shrugged it off.

"Ok! On to Neverland!"

"Wait! I have to leave a note for my parents!"

"Oh! No need. Not matter how long you are gone there, you will always arrive back at your house to the morning of tomorrow!" He said grinning.

'_Man, this guy smiles too much...not even a smirk..._'

"Ok then! Ready?"

She nodded.

"Ok..." Hojo said, taking out of his pocket a little white poutch. What was it filled with? Kagome soon found out when Hojo cought a handful of some sandy stuff, and threw it dtraight at her head.

Kagome put her hands over her face and began coughing. So that's what was in it...

"Now... think of a happy thought!" Hojo said while clapping his hands in excitment.

Nodding, Kagome thought of only one thing that would make her happier than ever.

Beating the **crap** out this guy once they arrive to Neverland.

"Now, hold that happy thought!" She heard Hojo yelled slightly.

Man... he must seriously be excited.

Kagome soon felt herself being lifted into the air. It felt sort of... odd... like she was being lifted up into the air by a ghost...

She looked to her right and saw Hojo lifting himself into the air too. "Isn't this great?" He squiled. Man.. he sounded like some kind of high pitched girly pig.

"I think I'll sing a song!" Kagome twitched at Hojo's statement.

"Think of a wonderful though!" He began.

He sounded horrid.

"Any happy little thou-"

He was cut short when Kagome smacked him away.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" And he began to fall...

"Just hold that happy thought..." Kagome murmured under her breath.

As if he had heard her, he began flying up towards her again.

Kagome sighed.

Closing her eyes, she sniffed in the fresh night air as the flew out from the window. This was amazing. She opened her eyes. She was going to Neverland...

* * *

(-In Neverland-) 

The sound of many Men shouting, slapping, screaming, and running around were about.

"Where is he! He took my friggin treasure! And said he would give it to the needy! **WHAT IN GOD'S NAME DO I WANNA GIVE MY LOOT TO THE NEEDY FOR!**" Yelled a man with silver hair. His dog like ears that sat on top of his head flicked around, and his golden eyes seemed liked two knives that could pierce through anything he looked at.

"Captain! I think I see him coming in from the North East out of what looks like another demetion!" Yelled one of the men to the silver haired man.

'_I didn't know my men knew what demetions were.._' The hanyou thought.

He the looked up sharply north east, and saw the brown haired boy flying towards his little tree house filled with 'lost boys' they liked to call themselves.

"**CHAN**." He said with a growl.

"Sir Inuyasha! It looks like there is someone else with him!" Yelled another on of the men.

Looking from the man, to back where he had seen Chan, he _had_ noticed another flying next to him. It was probably another 'lost boy'. Inuyasha said those words in his head with a mocking tone. He hated Chan. Oh how much he hated him.

The hanyou glared at the spot where Hojo and Kagome flew. Inuyasha didn't care what it took. He would have that boys head on a platter.

Inuyasha didn't live 350 years for nothing.

"As they get closer to the ship, aim a few canons at him! I want him DEAD!"

The men nodded.

Readying 4 canons, and aiming them towards the direction of Kagome and Hojo, they then waited for Inuyasha mark.

"Steady now...You call that aim! _AIM BETTER DANGIT_! ...ok...**FIRE**!"

The canon ball flew threw the air, and was aimed directly at Hojo's head...

(Hojo's POV)

Hojo could only think of how much fun all of the lost boys and himself were going to have with his knew found friend Kagome. She could be their mother!

(Kagome's POV)

Kagome could only think about how much fun she would have once she hit the ground, and was able to get away from this Chan guy. She could go see some pirates!

(End Kagome's POV)

Kagome and Hojo both sighed at the same time.

"This is going to be great..." They both said at once.

Looking at eachother, they both laughed.

Hojo laughed out of happiness. '_I hope she is thinking of the same thing I am planning to do!_' He thought excitedly.

Kagome laughed out of Nervousness. '_What if he finds out what I am going to do?_' She thought.

Just then, infront of them, Kagome could see a canon fall flying straight towards them.

"Oh my- Look out!" Kagome screamed, covering her head.

Just then, she lost her happy thought... and began to fall.

* * *

A/N: So was that a good first chapter! XD - I liked it:p I am SO gonna enjoy writing this Fanfiction. o.o Please review!  
Oh, and don't worry all you Inuyasha lovers out there.. You wont see that much more of Hojo.. I jsut had to make a big entrance for Kagome and Inuyasha and everything for this first chapter... but I assure you, that the next oen will be much more based around Inu and Kag.


	2. What good could come out of this?

**A/N**: Ok, I think it would be nice to reply to the reviews of my first two reviewers- Ok then... ahem...

**anonym:** _Thank you very much! I think I will update soon! XD_

**BabyVaniNa:** _Answering to that question... hmm... I don't really think I was thinking about that at the time... I guess...Hmm.  
Well, Maybe I should make it that since Kagome is a girl...no wait... I was thinking...that maybe... every hour that she spends there... will be considered 1 minute in her world... o.o That sounds kind of good... . She if it was about mid-night when she left, then she will have exactly... Umm... 16 days and 6 hours if she wants to make it back by at least 6:30 am! XD lol I'm confusing myself. o.o_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... I'm still waiting for that telephone call Rumiko! o -dances- XB**

_Last time_: **Just then, in front of them, Kagome could see a canon ball flying straight towards them.  
"Oh my- Look out!" Kagome screamed, covering her head.  
Just then, she lost her happy thought... and began to fall.** -

* * *

Kagome could feel her body falling. The wind blew and ruffled her clothes around, her hair whipped at the openings on her face that her hands could not cover. 

She waited impatiently for her form to collide with the hard ground. '_God,_' Kagome began to think. '_If I have done something horribly bad to deceive you in the past... I'M SO SORRY! WHATEVER IT WAS, IT WAS PROBABLY SOUTA'S FAULT! PLEASE! **FORGIVE** ME!_'

She kept falling and falling...and falling...and falling...and faaaaaling...

Jeez! Was she ever going to hit the earth!

_Jerk_.

She felt part of her shirt being pulled at... what was that? ... Then she felt herself being moved about... left...then right...then up...and down...left...right...up...down...circles, circles, circles, circles... and then...

_SLAM_.

Kagome blinked... She didn't feel like she hit anything hard... In fact...she felt sort of wet... Blinking again, Kagome looked around. Where _DID_ he land?

"Where a-...!" Kagome stopped short because as she because to try and speak, water filled into her lungs.

She was under water!

She coughed and sputtered, swimming for the surface as quickly as she could.

Hojo watched in horror as she began to fall. What should he do! He just starred in shock as she began to fall...

Yup...she fell and she fell and she fell... Was she EVER going to hit something?

Hojo blinked. What was he doing? He had to go and rescue her!

Flying down has quick as he could, and saw she was about to fall on a giant bed of leaves that were made up by some force of wind the suddenly came... hm...Wonder what could have caused that?

When he was right next to her, he grabbed part of her shirt, and was going down a little slower...

"What am I thinking? I should bring her back to the lost boys!" He said grinning. He moved past some trees, so he had to move to the left, then some more trees... right... left again... right again... then over a bunch of birds, then under a giant trees branch... left...right...up...down... then Hojo slammed into a tree branch, and began spinning...and then he accidentily dropped her into..

Hojo gasped. "Not the mermaid swimming hole!" He yelled. Making a fist with both of his hands, he said, "That is it! I can not do this alone! I will go and fetch the lost boys!" And so he left...

* * *

Kagome reached the top of the water, and gulped in a lung full of air, and then she began to pant heavily. "Oh my-GOSH...What the-heck-happened-to-me!" She sputtered out. Looking all around, she began to take in her surroundings. There were a few huge rocks, and it seemed like there wasn't much land at all... 

It was almost like she was in a huge hole... but it was filled with water... hmm... water...hole... a water hole?

Kagome felt a tug at her ankle. '_What was that?_' She thought.

All of a sudden she was being pulled around in the water... sometimes she would go under, and she would see glowing green eyes, and other times she would just feel slimey scales brush up against her leg.

Kagome could feel her heart thumping rapidly. In the back of her mind, she could only think of how she was going to get out of this giant lake.

Finally, she spotted a large root that looked like it was coming in from a very large tree that was a bit far away.

She shrugged off the fact that she currently hated herself for not going to the after school swimming practices in her school that have been going on since 2003 in July.

She shook her head quickly, and began to swim a fast as she could towards that large root in the water.

Faster...faster...almost there... "I'm going to make it... I-AWWG!" She was pulled under water.

She blinked several times. Why did she go under all of a sudden? She tried opening her eyes but something told her she didn't want to see what was in the water...which seemed like it was right in front of her...

'_What am I going to do? I'm under water, and it feels like a lot of weird things are around me..._' Kagome began to feel quite uncomfortable... Was she going to die, or something? She was becoming short of air. It had already been 1 minute, and the highest she could hold her breath was 1 minute and 45 seconds. She shook her head around as if telling her body to make air on its own so she wouldn't have to open her eyes so she could swim to the surface...

What was she thinking! She had to swim to the surface, right now!

Kagome shot open her eyes, only to have them met up with a pair of shocking ice blue ones. Bubbles came out of her mouth as she let out a short gasp, and she began to swim for the lakes edge. She could see the large root from under water... if only she could get close enough to grab it...

She reached her arm out, but her arm was soon caught by a hand with dreadfully long claws, and scales from the wrist up. Suddenly, she didn't feel like she liked water anymore... every time she was in water, something bad always happened to her...

(Flash back...)

_A little Kagome, around the age of 5, with short, bobby piggy tails was playing in a swimming hole. She would play with all of her dollies in the small swimming hole. She never liked the water, but the small swimming hole was really shallow, so it was okay..._

_Just then, Kagome's mother comes over and says, "Kagome dear, Papa and Mama are going to give you a little swimming lesson, okay sweetie?" She said with a smile._

_Little Kagome's eyes grew wide, and she shook her head furiously. "No, no, no, no! Kagome-Chan plays right here! Kagome-Chan plays right here!" She cried out._

_"But Kagome, if you don't learn now, then when will you?" Her mother said frowning slightly._

_Kagome smiled brightly and said, "When Kagome-Chan is elevendy six!" She said with a toothy grin. She was missing a few, so it only made her look cuter when she smiled._

_Kagome's mother said to Kagome that if she didn't learn now then Kagome-Chan's Mama and Papa might not have another chance to teach her. Kagome looked down at the ground a bit sadly, and then she looked up at her Mama, and said slowly, "Otay... Kagome-Chan learns to swim..." She said._

_Mama smiled, and yelled, "Honey! Kagome said she would let us teach her how to swim!"_

_"Wonderful! Come over here then 'Gome-chan!" Said her father. Kagome put on the water wings her Papa made for her recently, and trotted over to the larger, and deeper swimming hole. She dipped her right foot into the water... it felt just like her little swimming hole._

_Kagome grinned and giggled slightly, and then she kicked her legs over to her Papa. "Papa look! Kagome-Chan already knows how to swim! Kagome-Chan already knows how to swim!" She said laughing. "Ha, ha, ha! Yes Dear, I can see that! But we're going to teach you how to doggy paddle without your winggies on!" He said smiling at her._

_Kagome's eyes grew very wide... '**No...winggies?**' Kagome thought. How horrible! She wouldn't be able to ensure her safety without her winggies!_

_Just then, Kagome felt something touch her foot. She looked around the water. "Papa, something touched Kagome-Chan's feets"  
"It's quite alright sweet heart; it was probably just a little fish!" Said her Papa._

_It kept touching her foot. "Aaah! Ah! Papa! It's won't leave Kagome-Chan alone! Aaah! Aaahh!" Kagome kept squealing, and kicking her legs around, but that just seemed to make it touch Kagome more..._

(End Flash back.)

Ok... so that wasn't really bad... but it wouldn't leave her feet alone! Then finally her Papa caught it and they had it for a snack-

Kagome stopped for a moment... that's right... they cooked it. Now that she thought about it... every time she was in the water, after that bad part came, something good happened in return...

She got a small sign of hope after that.

Something bad was happening now...so...something good would come after?

She pulled up her make shift sleeves, and swam faster than she had ever swum before towards that root. The thing that had her arm was chasing after her, on the count that it had lost its grip on Kagome.

Kagome turned around, and saw that she was being fallowed by a large fish looking thing... and then another...and another...and soon there were about 6 of them. Kagome began to feel dead inside. God, please don't let her die! Not here, not now! She kicked her last kick when she finally touched the root. She climbed on top of it as fast as her legs could carry her.

She turned her head to see if those things were still chasing her. ...She didn't see them anymore... maybe they went away cause she got out of the water?

Just then, Kagome felt herself fall through the root. She bumped her head on a piece of wood that was beneath her. "Ooow..." She looked left and right, and then noticed that she was still in the root...and it was hallow... through where she was, to where it hit the land... almost like somebody carved it out.

It looked something like a small boat... large enough for her to lay down in it, and wide enough for her to put her hands behind her head and out stretch her elbows. "Hm... Cool... how very convenient!" She said happily.

Then, out of the blue, one of the things that were chasing her, jumped up through one half of the root, and then crashed through the other half... Kagome would be very surprised if that didn't hurt...much... "I wish I could do something like that." She said as she was being rocked back and forth.

Wait...rocked back and forth?

Kagome looked all around her. She was floating away from the land... and away from the water hole and... what...? There was an opening leading from inside the water hole, out to sea...

Kagome mentally slapped herself. Of course! There had to be! Other wise the water in there would have been filthy! ... Not that it wasn't already.

Her little boat went through the opening, and out to sea... it seemed fine at first... but ...where would she go? She didn't have a pattle, and she didn't dare put her hands in the water. She didn't wanna accidentally fall into the water, and get even more wet!

...Speaking of being wet... Kagome looked at herself... from top to bottom her clothing was soaked.

She was wearing a pear of long pants, and a short sleeved shirt. The Pants were a simple shade of dark blue, and the Shirt was a draw shade of red, with a dark blue star in the middle saying, "Sparkle...sparkle...shiny...shiny..." And that was all. She wasn't even wearing a decent pair of shoes! They were only the shoes she slipped on when she would help her mother in the garden.

Sighing, Kagome thought of what she would do, as her hair blew in the wind. Salty sea air was all around her. Even though it was somewhat salty, it was still quite refreshing in a way...

She hummed a song or two, and then she closed her eyes, and waited for the time to go by...

* * *

(At Kagome's house in the real world) 

Tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...

30 seconds have passed since Kagome left.

Snore...yawn...kick, kick... snore...snore...snore...

* * *

(Back in Neverland.) 

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. That was a good nap. She blinked once...twice...was there something in front of her?  
She blinked several more times. "What the..." Kagome looked up.

Right in front of Kagome... Was a giant ship, with a dark red flag, with cross bones on it...

This could only mean one thing...

Kagome was feasting her eyes.. on an enormous.. Pirate ship.

What good would come out of this?

* * *

A/N: Well I enjoyed writing this chapter. o.o Everyone, don't think I am going to soft on Hojo. He is going to be some sort of idiot through the whoooooooooooooooole Fan Fiction- He will...get beat up...soon enough. I hope you liked this chapter! Ja ne!

Please review!

vT-Tv Peash.


	3. Yo ho, Yo ho, A pirates life for me

**A/N**: XD Sorry I have not updated in a bit. XD lol I decided to try and update at least 1 chapter every month... if I have writers block, I will try to get one up within a month, but it might not be so soon... XD Writers block for me is like a huge traffic jam that doesn't seem to clear up till the thing blocking them from moving goes away. :p XD It's about 10...pm... but since I am home schooled, I tend to get my school finished as soon as I can...so I am able to type...a lot...-cough- Enjoy chapter 3 of Neverland Pirates:0 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...at all...that's it... I'm still waiting for that call Rumiko...**

**Review replies**:

**turtlerad17**: Lmao... It seems that way, doesn't it? XD I like the way you put that... it made me laugh because it sounds so true. :p

**Wind Wisperer**: Thank you so much. - I have a lot of other fanfiction ideas that I want to write all at once, but I need to finish my current fanfictions though... It's seems like they are going of forever. ;o; But this one should be done by...Christmas! - XD

* * *

_**Last time**...: Right in front of Kagome... Was a giant ship, with a dark red flag, with cross bones on it..._

_This could only mean one thing..._

_Kagome was feasting her eyes.. On an enormous... Pirate ship._

_What good would come out of this?

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**: Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!

Wow...this thing was...pretty...darn huge... "I could probably fit all of my dead relatives in there...going all the way back to the 1500's..." Kagome said, her eyes wide.

It was a light brown color... almost tan. There were canons, yells from drunken men, and a great bit pirates flag at the top of an extremely tall post that...surprisingly, didn't have a skull and cross bones as Kagome saw in stories. It had two large swords crossed over one another, and in the center of them was...

Oh good gracious...

"It's a...a...A...A! Oh my **gosh**!" She covered her eyes with her hands and had one big shake that went through her whole body.  
It was a dead man! A real dead man! It looked as though he was still in the process of decapitating...

"Oh my gosh... I think I should re-think about what I said when I wanted to meet some pirates... this is just...not at all how I thought it would be! These people seem dangerous! ...And extremely disgusting..." Kagome said with a slight hint of a gag to her voice. She got both of her arms, turned around, and tried as hard as she could to get to shore.

She paddled faster and faster...but it seemed like the ship wasn't getting any further away from her... had it started moving? No... they couldn't have... She couldn't see anybody that might have seen her.

Except...

Kagome shot her head up to the crows nest. There was indeed a pirate in it. He was looking down at her, with a wicked glare upon his face. Kagome could tell, even from a distance, that the man had orange teeth, and was extremely filthy! She saw him look down every now and then, as if he was looking at a person, and his mouth kept moving.

Who was he talking to? Kagome just had to know. But at the same time, she stabbed her human curiosity for wanting to find out such a thing, in such a situation. '_Lord, what have I done?_' Kagome began to fake cry, while looking down at her hands. She inhaled deeply. "What...have I done! What did I ever do to deserve this! I wanna go home! Where's Hojo Chan? Where is anything else that could help me!"

"We could 'elp you..." Said a very unfamiliar voice.

Kagome glanced up...ever so slowly, and was staring straight into the most hideous face she had ever seen. Kagome gulped, and brought her hand up, and lazily waved. "H--h-hi mister man with...ahem...uh...b-brown hair...um..." Kagome licked her lips. "I uh... was just leavi--" But Kagome was interrupted by the same voice.

"Take 'er up to the ship. Oh lo'd. The cap 'in 'ates women." (A/N: Do I do a great...uh...what was it called? ... Ok, let's just call it a "Cheap version of a British accent". It's only cheap cause I stink at it...) A couple of the pirates grabbed Kagome by her arms, and pulled her up onto their backs while they both traveled up a long rope ladder that led up to the ship.

Kagome kicked her legs and flailed her arms, but to no avail. The two men were a little too strong for Kagome's liking...'_Man... They smell bad..._' Kagome thought, wishing one of her hands were able to reach her nose so she could plug it and never have to smell them for as long as she lived.

She heard the two pirates holding her talking about something... but they were speaking to quietly. Kagome could almost see the inside of the ship. They were just getting higher and higher and...well you get the idea... they aren't going lower... Which Kagome really wanted.

Kagome get sat there like a duck. She was going to die...she was going to die...she was going to DIE! ... Wait...

Kagome thought back for a moment.

Flashy flashy:

_"Take 'er up to the ship. Oh lo'd. The cap 'in 'ates women."_

End flashy flashy.

If the captain hated women... then why are they taking her up to the ship! Kagome just HAD to ask...

"Hey, mister pirate people who will most likely kill me? If the captain hates women, then, why are you taking me up to see him?" Kagome asked innocently. The two pirates stopped. They seemed like they were thinking about why she had asked for a bit. Kagome waited intently for a reply.

They two men looked at one another, their lips moved; they both nodded, and then continued up the ship. Kagome's eyes grew wide. They didn't even give her an answer! Rude people! ... But weren't pirates always?

* * *

"Captain Inuyasha!" Yelled one of the men on board.

The hanyou was sitting peacefully at his desk in the captains quarters...

Was...

Inuyasha slammed his hands on his desk. "I told you that only the pirates of high authority call me Captain _INUYASHA_. Do you wanna see the chart again!" The captain said, fuming.

To be completely honest, it was very stupid to have a chart. Who makes a chart with somebody's rank, and what name they are supposed to call him by next to the rank?

"N-no sir! I-I just wanted to inform you that Tanaka and Takeda are climbing up the side of the ship with what looks like to be a human, sir!" The man sputtered out quickly. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. Then he narrowed them, and pursed his lips. "When was it their job to take in prisoners without my knowing?" He said, his left eyes twitching slightly. He got up from his chair, and stomped out of his room, and onto the deck.

* * *

Kagome could see the inside of the ship now. There were men running around, either getting orders, or getting beaten. Wow. What a life to be living, huh? Kagome struggled against the two men's grip as they held onto her tightly and walked to the middle of the deck.  
Kagome yelped as they chucked her onto the ground.

"Hey Tanaka and Takeda? What's a woman doing on board?"

"It's a woman!"

"A woman?"

"Look! A female!"

"Why's a girl on board?"

Kagome shot her head left and right, and stared at the many pirates who stared down at her with curious or spiteful glares. '_What are they looking at? It's as if they've never seen a girl before!_' Kagome thought, twitching madly.

"OUT OF MY WAY."

That didn't sound like a very happy pirate to Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened even more, and shot her head towards the man who had yelled so loudly.

"TANAKA. TAKEDA. You got a lot of explaining to do. Bringing a human on board!" A demon was still cutting through the crowd as he said this. Once he broke through, and stared down at Kagome in utter shock and disbelief. "YOU...TANAKA...and...TAKEDA...you...You...YOU...YOU BROUGHT A HUMAN OF ALL CREATURES ON BOARD... AND IT'S A WOMAN!"

Kagome was very scared right now. This man didn't seem at all happy that she was here. "YOU BROUGHT A WOMAN ON BOARD THE SHIP. Wait'll the captain sees... you'll both be dead by morning. And I don't even hate women as much as he does."

For a moment Kagome had thought the person talking to '_Tanaka_' and '_Takeda_' was the captain... but...apparently not. If this guy hated women way less than the captain himself... she didn't really want to meet the captain anymore... Then again... she never wanted to meet him at all.

"Captain Inuyasha's coming!"

"Make room for the captain!"

"Hey it's the captain! Move it!"

"It's the cap 'in!"

Many of the men moved out of the way so the captain could make his way through, but many also stayed with curious expressions never leaving their faces. The captain stopped dead in his tracks once he laid eyes on Kagome. "It's...it's...it's..."

"A **woman**!"

Somebody yelled from the crowd.

Inuyasha lowered his head. He reached into his coat, and pulled out something a bit small that glittered in the sunlight, then he raised his hand up, and shot it at the man who yelled 'a woman'. Choking and gaging could be heard not too far away, and then a large slash was heard. This captain just killed a man for even saying the word "_woman_" in his presence...

That was really...really scary...

Kagome gulped, and looked at the captain slowly. His head was still bowed. Kagome had no idea why this guy would hate girls so much... Did something happen to him in the past?

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes were very wide. There was a woman on his ship... again... The only other woman who had stepped foot on this ship was...**HER**... Inuyasha sneered. '_Yeah... **HER**..._' He thought, glaring at the floor. He glanced out from a slit in his bangs, and noticed that this girl looked a little bit like... **HER**... That just made matters even worse. 

Inuyasha lifted his gaze, and stared straight into Kagome's eyes. Her eyes and her facial expressions were very different from... **HERS**... but her face, without a doubt, looking very similar to... **HERS**... Inuyasha took a step closer to Kagome... then another and another. He kept taking steps until he was right in front of Kagome.

Kagome looked up at him with wide, scared eyes. What was he going to do to her?

Then she saw him bend down, and grab the collar of her shirt. He lifted her up into the air, about 7 feet it looked like, and he just stood there, looking up at her while Kagome looked down.

"**Who**,"  
Inuyasha began.

"**Who** brought this...**THING**... onto my ship...!" Inuyasha said, his voice raising. Kagome had her hands on the collar of her shirt so she wouldn't be choked, but it looked like even if her hands were there, he would make sure she was dead anyway.

The pirates all looked around at one another.

"_Nobody_..?" Inuyasha brought Kagome to his eye level and looked deep into her eyes. Then he tossed her hard over to Tanaka and Takeda. "**Do you two wanna die _that_ badly**!" Inuyasha said, his voice dripping with spite. The two men were knocked down by the blow and stared at Inuyasha with horror struck faces.

Kagome rubbed her head... and her back... and her arms... and her legs. That hurt... pretty bad. She was further away from Inuyasha than the two pirates, Tanaka and Takeda, were. Inuyasha walked closer to Tanaka and Takeda. He pulled out his sword. "**Then so be it!**" He said raising his sword.

"**WAIT!**"

Everybody stopped what they were doing... and looked at Kagome. Kagome blinked. '_Did I just...yell...wait..?_' Kagome thought. "Uh oh..." Inuyasha put his sword away, and walked over to Kagome.

Kicking her leg, he asked, "What right do you have to shout at the **captain**? **HM**?" He looked like he was getting pretty angry. "**WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE... DO BE ON MY SHIP... AT ALL!**" He yelled. His eyes began to flicker. **Red**. _Gold_. **Red**. _Gold_. **Red**. _Gold_...

**Red**.

Kagome looked at him in complete horror. His eyes just turned Red...? In all of Kagome's books, usually Red eyes meant... Death, anger, power or danger. She began to scootch away very quickly, and looked at all of the other pirates.

"Code _RED_! I Repeat! Code. _RED_!"

"The captain's eyes are Red!"

"Hurry everybody get in your positions!"

But it seemed it was too late. Inuyasha began running around, beating people's faces in, and tossing men over-board.

* * *

Kagome sat in a prison cell, her arms and legs chained up. "Great. First I do something I think will be _SO_ much fun, and it turns out that I am going to _DIE_ before I ever get to even smell a piece of pizza ever again!" Kagome sighed deeply. "Well," She said. "At least I didn't die...yet."

Flash back:

_"Hurry everybody get in your positions!"_

_But it seemed it was too late. Inuyasha began running around, beating people's faces in, and tossing men over-board._

_"Grab those ropes!"_

_"Ay ay!"_

_"Hurry and fetch the nets!"_

_"Where did they go!"_

_"Check the cubby!"_

_Inuyasha shot glares around at all the crew members. Then in a low, evil voice, he said, "You will die for not obeying my orders!" He jumped into the air, and men from above him threw a net over him, but he easily slashed through it._

_"Inuyasha!"_

_Yelled a man with short black hair tied back into a tiny pony-tail, and purple eyes._

_Inuyasha glanced back at the man with an evil smirk. The man didn't know what was coming. Inuyasha turned around, and dashed right for the man._

_"Master Miroku! Watch out!"_

_Miroku grabbed a long thick rope, and jumped into the air, then threw it at Inuyasha, Inuyasha sliced through the thick rope till it was almost gone. "Quickly men! Grab a net and something hard!" The men did so, and before you knew it, Inuyasha was lying motionless on the ground._

_Miroku breathed heavily, and then shot a glance at Kagome. "Throw that woman in a cell. We will deal with her later, after Inuyasha is back to his hanyou form." Miroku said._

_A few men bowed to Miroku, and rushed over to Kagome, grabbing her arms, and locking her up below deck._

End Flash back.

"Well..." Kagome began. "I guess I should pass the time somehow..." Kagome thought for a moment. And then put on a small grin.

"Yo Ho, Yo Ho... A pirate's life for me.

They extort, they pilfer, they filch and sack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho..."

* * *

(Wherever Hojo Chan is...)

"Boys! Lost boys! Kagome-chan has been...uh...k-kidnapped by Pirates!" Hojo yelled.

"Who's Kagome?"

"Yeah, who is he?"

"Yeah who's Kagome?"

They all began asking.

Hojo blinked. "Oh yes...I forgot to introduce you to her!" Oh well... "We must go save her!"

"Way-way-way-way-wait... This...Kagome...is a girl?"

"Yes. She is a girl! And we must go and save her!"

All if the boys looked at each other. "I'm out."

"Me too."

"That goes ditto for me man."

"**Duh**."

"_SERIOUSLY_."

"No way am I goin' after a girl."

Hojo looked at them all in shock. "But boys! We're a team! We have to save her!" He said in protest.

"But," Began a boy dressed up as a pig. "She's a _girl_! We're all _BOYS_. What does it matter if a _girl_ dies?"

"Yeah it would be different if it was a _boy_."

Hojo fumed...slightly.

"And besides," Began a boy the was dressed up as a mongoose. "Who made you in charge anyway?"

"Yeah. Your not the boss."

"**Duh**."

"_SERIOUSLY_."

"Ok... Then I must go after her myself."

And with that said, he gobbled like a turkey, and flew to the Pirates ship!  
(A/N: If you thought I was gonna make him crow like a rooster, then you have gotta be kidding me...)

* * *

"Yo Ho... Yo Ho... A pirate's life for me..." Kagome sighed.

* * *

**A/N**: So, how was it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. XD But hopefully these chapters will be extra fun, because I learned new Pirate phrases from my little brother's book, and Hojo seems like a fun target now. Heh heh...

Please Review!

_**Shatsui-sama**_


End file.
